Some microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) capacitive sensors sense in-plane accelerations. Some such sensors comprise a fixed electrode and a movable electrode. The fixed electrode is anchored to a substrate while the movable electrode is connected to a proof mass. The proof mass moves in response to accelerations in the plane of the proof mass.